


Congrats on Saving the World (Again)

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (or so Jace thinks), Alec Lightwood Is A Sap, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Jalec + a kiss because the world is savedThere was only one person Jace wanted to celebrate saving the world with.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Congrats on Saving the World (Again)

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Congrats on Saving the World (Again) || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Congrats on Saving the World (Again) – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, idiots in love, comfort, sappiness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Jalec + a kiss because the world is saved

There was only one person Jace wanted to celebrate saving the world with.

**Congrats on Saving the World (Again)**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The first time it happened, they had just apprehended Valentine and locked him away. Retrospectively looking at it, Jace had complained that this didn't count as 'saving the world' because they had just caught Valentine and at that point it had not _really_ been about saving the world. (Alec had argued against that and claimed, with dead-seriousness, that it very much had been about saving the world. _Saving_ _Alec's world_ , he had said, while staring Jace dead in the eyes. Sap.)

The second time it had happened, they had broken the possession and Lilith had blown up. Well, a little later because Alec had been in the infirmary after the Owl had _nearly_ killed him. Jace had been reluctant, unsure if Alec would even _want_ to see him after that. Isabelle had roughly dragged him along and forced him to sit at Alec's bedside. When Alec had woken up and had realized what had transpired, he had pulled Jace into a kiss, as deep and fierce as back then, for it wasn't just about saving the world from Lilith, first and foremost for Alec it had been about _saving Alec's world_.

The third time, this time, was after they had taken out Jonathan together; Isabelle, Jace and Alec providing Clary with the much-needed backup as she lured her brother into a trap. The girls were hugging in the background, celebration and comfort alike because whatever he had done and how much he may have deserved it, a part of Clary would forever be mourning her brother, the brother she could have had. Jace however had to admit, he couldn't even pay them much mind, because the next moment he was being pulled in by Alec – that full-body pull, where Alec would wrap his hand around Jace's neck, slowly slide it down his back as he pulled Jace in, the other hand around his waist, closer until their bodies met. The hand in his neck entangled in Jace's hair to tug just a bit, just enough to tilt Jace's head up and then their lips met.

Jace loved kissing Alec. All kisses – and there were many different kind of kisses that the parabatai shared. But his favorite may just be the 'we saved the world' kiss. Because, inexplicably, it managed to be rough and soft at the same time, gentle and careful like Alec was kissing something very fragile, while also being pure hunger and raw lust for Jace – fueled by the adrenaline rush of just having saved the world; Jace knew it, felt it too, this rush, this high that made him _want_. The kiss was electric, like electricity was running through their bodies, starting at their lips and going through their entire body. It left them both warm, especially where they were touching and somehow, despite how close they stood, they pulled each other even closer, as though they were trying to become _one_. Alec's hand on Jace's waist covered the parabatai-rune, Jace's hands were trapped between their chests and all that mattered was their kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh this was a lot of fun to write. The idea of Alec and Jace having a very specific kind of kiss specially for when they save the world? Yes. Yes.


End file.
